<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words like silver blades by pieceofchocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756911">Words like silver blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofchocolate/pseuds/pieceofchocolate'>pieceofchocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Third Year, Other, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofchocolate/pseuds/pieceofchocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape confronts Remus after his first class with the third years. Remus has a few things to get off his chest, as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words like silver blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>scum."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus held in a groan as the pain hit the back of his head. There had not been time to react - he had not even realised what happened before Snape had grabbed his robes and pushed him towards the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?" said Snape. "How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, you filthy -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’d stop there if I were you," said Remus and shook himself free of Snape’s grip. Snape stared at him with the eyes of purest hatred, a look that Remus recognized as reserved for James and Sirius only, until now. "And I’d like to ask you the same question."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand that you may feel humiliated," said Remus, "which, of course, was not the intention of my lesson. If I were you, however, I would rather ask myself what I had done to be the greatest fear of a thirteen year old boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape breathed heavily through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you do that, Severus?" said Remus. He felt less afraid by the second. What could Severus do in the teacher’s room, anyway? He would not hex him right under Dumbledore’s nose. "Why were you so mean to Neville? I assume it’s not the first time, based on his boggart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you…" said Snape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How dare I question you harassing our students? Because I thought that you, of all people, Severus, would know what it feels like to be treated like that.’’ He had to look away as the look of hatred in Snape’s eyes intensified. "I’m sorry that I never stood up for you back then. I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough. I know better now. I understand that you hate me. But these kids… they haven’t done anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven’t changed a bit, Lupin,’’ said Snape and turned around. "You think you can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waltz in here</span>
  </em>
  <span>… you think you know them better than I do, you think that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume we’re talking about Lily,’’ said Remus bitterly, and regretted it immediately. Snape turned quickly and raised his wand towards Remus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Severus!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t say her name," Snape hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lower your wand," said Remus. "Calm down, Severus, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape glanced towards the door of the teacher’s room and reluctantly did as Remus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figure you hate Harry because he looks like James,’’ said Remus quietly, ignoring the voice in the back of his head advising him not to play with fire. "But Neville? What has he done wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neville Longbottom is an incompetent piece of failure,’’ Snape snubbed. "As is Potter, even if you want to put him on a piedestal, like the rest of this school. I would expect nothing else from you, after how you used to run around, kissing the ground that Potter walked on.’’ He snorted. "And you are not to put your nose into how I treat my students."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed. "You care about him, I assume? Harry. Or is Neville not the only one fearing his teenage bully more than anything?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you think I’m scared of him?’’ said Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evidently," said Remus. The memory of walking in on Snape face to face with a boggart in the teacher’s room the same morning was still crystal clear. "You think I’m not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," said Snape. "Don’t think I’m not keeping my eyes on you, Lupin. I’m not so sure where your loyalty lies." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw the look on your face as you walked in here this morning," said Snape, "I would not be surprised if you tried to help your old lover get into the castle…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you mad?" said Remus. "It was clearly a boggart, and to be honest, I’m quite surprised you didn’t realize before I walked in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t talk to me like that!" said Snape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just accused me of being in cahoots with a mass murderer who’s after Harry," said Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why would I believe you aren’t?" said Snape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I cared about James,’’ said Remus. "And Lily, just as much as you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape raised his wand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’re on the same side," Remus continued, trying to keep his voice steady in spite of Snape’s wand being dangerously close to his throat. "Even if you wish we weren’t, even if you hate me, even if you’d rather have me be a Death Eater so you would have a proper excuse to kill me…" His voice trembled. "I’m not going to let him hurt Harry, Severus. That’s why I said yes when Dumbledore asked me to come here this year.’’ He swallowed. "I couldn’t save James and Lily, but I would die rather than let him touch Harry. I swear." Snape lowered his wand by just a few inches. "And I’m not going to tell anyone about your boggart. Although, it’s not strange if you’re afraid, in these times, I think most of us are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape sniffled. "I’m not scared of him," he said. "I hope I’ll be the one to catch him. I can’t wait to hand him over to the dementors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, Severus," said Remus lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you feel disgusted with yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every day, I assure you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape put his wand back into the pocket of his robes, looking a bit pleased with himself after Remus' confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one was more upset about his betrayal than me," Remus added, almost whispering by now. "You know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never saw him for what he was," said Snape. "But I did. You had it coming. You deserved it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I did." Remus shrugged and turned away, pretending that Snape’s words did not hurt like silver blades through his skin. "Now, if you excuse me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I hear about you using me to get a good laugh in your class again, Lupin…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn’t," said Remus tiredly. "It’s not my fault your students are terrified of you." He walked over to the door and opened it to exit, but stopped himself. "She talked about you. The last time I met her. If you ever want to talk…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out," said Snape. Remus did as he said. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>